


All Three of You

by TheSwordLesbian



Series: Life is Strange One-shots [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian
Summary: Victoria gets a surprise she wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Series: Life is Strange One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723183
Comments: 19
Kudos: 47
Collections: Chasemarsh Monday: the r/lifeisstrange fanfic collection





	All Three of You

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute Chasemarsh stuff to chip away at my writer's block.

Kate leaned over her drawing table, colored pencils in hand, trying to get the shading just right on the little rabbit’s fur. She was really proud of how this new story was turning out, she had gotten the inspiration for it a few days ago and ever since she’d thrown herself into her work sketching out scenes and writing the narration. She was putting the finishing touches on her current page when she felt long slender arms gently wrap around her. At first she jumped at the contact but soon she found herself sinking into the hug. A kiss was pressed to the top of her head and she craned her head up to receive another on the lips.

Green eyes lovingly gazed down into her own hazels. “Hi there”

Kate smiled. “Hey Tori. You’re home early.”

Victoria smirked at her, “Hmmm, not quite.” She leaned over Kate reaching for the cell phone laying face down on the table, flipping it over causing the screen to light up.

Kate’s eyes widened as she grabbed the phone off the desk. “6:45?!? When did it get so late?? I swear it was like three o’clock ten minutes ago.” She leaned back up to look at Victoria again. “Did you just get home?”

She thought for a second. “No, I went to the store for a few things then got home about six-ish. I poked my head in here but you seemed like you were really concentrating so I went and started cooking. Dinner’s almost ready by the way.”

Kate drug her hands down her face and rubbed at her eyes, suddenly realising how tired they were from hours of staring at the pages. “I’m sorry Tori. I just got super in the zone on this new book and I-”

“It’s fine Katie.” Victoria pressed another kiss to the top of Kate’s head before leaning down to rest her chin on Kate’s shoulder “So, what life lessons is Alice the bunny learning today?” 

She smiled and reached for the latest page she’d been working on, holding it up for them both to see. “This story’s all about learning to deal with illness or death in the family. Alice talks to her auntie about why she has to go to the doctor so much.”

Victoria smiled. “I see now why you had that impromptu lunch meet-up with Taylor. Wanted to pick her brain?”

“A little bit yeah.” Kate said, laying the page back on her desk. “She has an inside perspective on this that I thought would be helpful to ask about.”

“Mmm good call.” Victoria said, turning to the side to kiss Kate on the cheek. “But dinner’s ready so march your cute little butt over to the kitchen ma’am.”

Kate giggled. “I’ll be there in a little bit Tori, I just want to finish up this page.” Reaching for her pencil she suddenly felt her chair being turned around.

“Oh no you don’t Katie Chase.” Victoria spoke up. “I know you, ‘I just want to finish this page’ turns into ‘I could start the next page’ turns into ‘well I might as well finish this page too’. Pretty soon it’s three hours later and you’re starving.”

“But Toooori.” Kate sighed dramatically.

Victoria shook her head walking around to face her wife. “No buts, you heard the doctor. Plenty of water, low-intensity exercise, and No. Skipping. Meals.” Then her tone and posture changed into something softer, one arm reaching over to grab the other. “I just... I want to make sure you’re safe and healthy. Both of you.” She added nodding at Kate’s stomach area. 

Kate gently laid her hands over her pregnant belly sighing longingly before looking back up at the love of her life. “You’re going to be such an amazing mother Tori.”

The tall blonde worried at her lip nervously. “I hope so.”

“I know so.” Kate said, smiling at her.

Victoria smiled back before standing up a little straighter and spinning around to walk out of Kate’s office. “Now come on babe. You’re eating for two now.”

“Actually…”

Victoria turned around suddenly, seeming panicked. “What’s wrong?! Are you okay? Do I need to call your doctor?? Are you-”

“Tori.” Kate smiled at her again. “I’m fine. Great actually.”

“Soooo?” Victoria’s nerves seemed assuaged but she was still on edge.

“So.” Kate continued. “I had my appointment today to see how everything was going. And my doctor was surprised at how fast I was growing so she did another ultrasound and…”

“Annnd???”

Kate smirked at her. “And apparently I’m not eating for two… I’m eating for three.”

Victoria looked like a deer in the headlights, completely stunned. “Wait… what??”

She couldn’t help but laugh at her wife. “Tori! We’re having twins!”

“TWINS?!”

The shorter woman threw her hands up. “Twins!”

“Oh my god twins!” In two short strides she was over to Kate pulling her up into a tight embrace. “I love you. Kate Beverly Chase I love you so much. And you too.” She said, gently placing her hands on Kate’s stomach. “I love you too, both of you.” She looked back up into Kate’s eyes smiling. “All three of you.”

Kate rested her head against Victoria’s chest, hugging her tightly. “Love you too Tori.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> <3


End file.
